


Leave your Mark

by Flammenkobold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Scott can't stand the way Peter looks at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave your Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Twój znak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063632) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814)



There are times when Scott can't stand the way Peter looks at him after Eichen House. The hatred seems to be gone and replaced by fascination and raw want. But those looks aren't the problem.

The problem are those reverent looks, so full of wonder and pride that they make Scott's throat constrict. Peter has a way of worming his way under your skin. Deaton had warned him. Derek hadn't said anything, he knows this better than anyone. Scott himself knows that it's a bad idea to let him.

However, when it comes to Peter Hale, knowing isn't always winning.


End file.
